Who's Better? A Debate on Owen and Thom!
by Author 42487
Summary: Dani and I had a debate: Who's better? Thom or Owen? So this is a joint fic, written by both of us. Please e/r/r!


A/N: Okay, Dani and I had a debate online about who's better: Thom or Owen

A/N: Okay, Dani and I had a debate online about who's better: Thom or Owen? So here's the conversation:

LadySquireKel: LoL! Okay...I think Thom's hotter

Kel Mindelan: Owen's hotter because he uses neato words such as 'JOLLY'

LadySquireKel: I mean, Owen's cool and all (very jolly!) but Thom's got his own special...thing.

LadySquireKel: He's got red hair!

Kel Mindelan: We don't know Thom well enough...Owen's better

Kel Mindelan: So? Owen's got...um...what color hair does he have?

LadySquireKel: Aaaaaaaand Alanna's he's mother. (bonus points for being a previous character's kid)

Kel Mindelan: I think brown or blonde or something. But that's besides the point

LadySquireKel: OMG! You don't even know!

LadySquireKel: LoL! Yeah, it is...

Kel Mindelan: Owen's got two relatives! Iden and Warric

LadySquireKel: Thom's got...

LadySquireKel: Myles

LadySquireKel: Eleni

LadySquireKel: Alanna

Kel Mindelan: and he's Kel's friend

Kel Mindelan: Thom doesn't know Kel!

LadySquireKel: George

LadySquireKel: Alianne

Kel Mindelan: point for George

LadySquireKel: Alan

LadySquireKel: he could know Kel!

Kel Mindelan: But Owen's like the cute little page who needs to learn how to staff fight!

Kel Mindelan: And he loves Jolly Good Fights! 

Kel Mindelan: Does Thom???? I doubt it

LadySquireKel: And Thom's like the Lioness's son and hey, you never know@

LadySquireKel: **!

LadySquireKel: I mean, Thom's not a fully developed character, sooo...

LadySquireKel: anything can happen!

Kel Mindelan: Yeah, so that makes Owen better!

LadySquireKel: Nuh-uh *sticks out tongue* 

Kel Mindelan: Owen, because he's a developed character and we know him. Who's Thom? Some people might ask. They think Alanna's brother

Kel Mindelan: Yah-huh *sticks out tongue back*

LadySquireKel: he can be even hotter than Owen because he can be more made up!

LadySquireKel: Owen's already fully developed....well, sort of.

Kel Mindelan: So? If Owen would just take a shower or something, he'd be perfect

LadySquireKel: And how could anyone miss who Thom was if they read the Immortals?

LadySquireKel: LoL!!!!!

Kel Mindelan: (Do you really expect them to actually bathe as much as Kel? Boys? Nah)

LadySquireKel: But I bet Thom takes showers...

Kel Mindelan: They could have read fast

Kel Mindelan: Most likely

LadySquireKel: Wait, do Tortallans take showers?

LadySquireKel: No, they take baths!

Kel Mindelan: Probably not

Kel Mindelan: yeah

Kel Mindelan: Baths!

LadySquireKel: Nevermind, getting off subject here!

Kel Mindelan: Yeah

Kel Mindelan: OWEN

LadySquireKel: I bet Thom takes baths...and he could probably pull off a shower with magic too@

LadySquireKel: **!

Kel Mindelan: Owen because he's so cute, and he can staff fight now, and he's everyone in the Palace's friend!

Kel Mindelan: (I mean in the Page wing and stuff)

LadySquireKel: Is not!

LadySquireKel: I bet you the butcher hates him....

Kel Mindelan: Well, besides Joren and company

LadySquireKel: and what about Joren and then

Kel Mindelan: No, the butcher hates Jump

LadySquireKel: AND Kel and probably all her friends too, so there!

LadySquireKel: *sticks out tongue*

Kel Mindelan: Jump's so cool. We named the science lab rat after Jump

LadySquireKel: LoL! Seriously?

Kel Mindelan: yeah!

Kel Mindelan: But then my teacher set it free

LadySquireKel: Ha! 

Kel Mindelan: *snifflez*

LadySquireKel: Maybe this debate should be about whether Jump is cooler than Owen...

Kel Mindelan: Yeah

LadySquireKel: Because he *obviously* is!

Kel Mindelan: Because you completely forgot Thom back there, so I think you think Owen's better!

Kel Mindelan: *sticks out tongue*

LadySquireKel: I mean, did you name the science lab rat OWEN?

LadySquireKel: HEY!

Kel Mindelan: LoL

Kel Mindelan: No, but the rat jumped!

Kel Mindelan: So we named him Jump. 

LadySquireKel: No! I just know that Thom's so incredibly perfect anyhow that we can argue over Owen and Jump instead....cuz we both know Thom's better

Kel Mindelan: NO! Owen Owen Owen is *way* better!

LadySquireKel: Ha! Alteritive (sp?????) motive! Betcha didn't even THINK about Jump when you named him!

LadySquireKel: NO! THOM IS!

Kel Mindelan: I did!

LadySquireKel: THOM

THOM

THOM

THOM!

LadySquireKel: Did you name him by yourself though???.....

LadySquireKel: huh huh huh, didja?

Kel Mindelan: Actually, me and my friend Patricia named him...we both read the Tamora Pierce books

Kel Mindelan: yeah

LadySquireKel: oh

Kel Mindelan: I suggested it, and she made the teacher *sticks out tongue*

LadySquireKel: well don't *I* feel dumb

LadySquireKel: Nevermind

Kel Mindelan: Okay

Kel Mindelan: OWEN

OWEN

OWEN

Kel Mindelan: Ack! Owen's taking over my computer!

LadySquireKel: LoL!

LadySquireKel: NO! THOM!

Kel Mindelan: I'm way better than Thom, get that through your Jolly head!

Kel Mindelan: Yippee

Kel Mindelan: **Yippe! I got the computer back!

LadySquireKel: *rolls eyes* like it matters...

Kel Mindelan: Yeah! 

LadySquireKel: you're under the delision that Owen is better than Thom!

Kel Mindelan: Owen's *way* better than Thom. Can Thom staff fight?

Kel Mindelan: I don't think so

LadySquireKel: I bet he can!

Kel Mindelan: I bet he can't!

LadySquireKel: Alanna *is* his mother!

Kel Mindelan: So?

Kel Mindelan: Just like Big Thom's her brother, and he didn't care about being a knight!

LadySquireKel: Neal can swordfight and stuff because he's a noble and his father isn't even a knight!

LadySquireKel: Alanna is!

LadySquireKel: So i bet she taught him...I mean, does she really seem the type to leave her kid helpless?

Kel Mindelan: Owen's better.....NOT THOM

LadySquireKel: YES THOM!

Kel Mindelan: No, but she's never around all the time

Kel Mindelan: If he learned anything, it'd be how to nick stuff, taught by George

Kel Mindelan: NO THOM

LadySquireKel: Hey, wait, why are we arguing bout this...Thom's not fully developed, so he can know whatever I want him to know! 

LadySquireKel: So there!

LadySquireKel: And George knows how to sword fight too!

Kel Mindelan: Owen's not totally developed, so there!

LadySquireKel: ACK!

Kel Mindelan: No, he knows how to knife-fight

LadySquireKel: Thom's LESS developed though!

Kel Mindelan: So?

LadySquireKel: sword fight too!

LadySquireKel: gtg, bye

Kel Mindelan: Bye

LadySquireKel signed off at 12:41:52 PM.

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY TP CHARACTER MENTIONED, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WANT TO! 

A/NII: Please review with your thoughts on the matter.


End file.
